The present disclosure describes an elastomeric pin isolator used as a shock and vibration isolation device.
Elastomer isolators may generally be used to provide shock and vibration isolation between a mass and its surrounding structure. Characteristics of the elastomer material and the isolator structure may be varied to tailor attenuation values. In the case of consumer electronics, a high damped elastomer may be used to provide additional attenuation of transient loads and resonances. Additionally, ribs may be used on outer or internal surfaces to allow for greater displacement capability and lower stiffness.
Reference is made to PRIOR ART FIG. 1, which illustrates conventional elastomeric grommets 10 secured by threaded fasteners 12. Exemplary fixturing of such grommets is illustrated by PRIOR ART FIGS. 2-4. Conventional grommets 10 are inserted into sheet metal or other thin, rigid material 20, e.g., a frame of a computer, and connected to an isolated mass 16, e.g., a computer hard drive, by a threaded fastener 12. Such grommets 10 must be loaded by the head 18 of the threaded fastener 12 or by a washer (not shown) on one side and by the isolated mass 16 on the other side. With reference to Prior Art FIGS. 3 and 4, the orientation can also be reversed, such that the thin, rigid material 20 is isolated from a surrounding structure 14. Nuts 22 and/or washers 24 may be required to secure the fastener 12.
Installation of conventional elastomeric isolators is generally cumbersome on a large scale, particularly where such installation requires tools, such as screwdrivers or socket wrenches, and hardware, including washers and nuts. There is a demand for quality isolation products that are easier and faster to install.